Heart Shaped Box
by moocowgrl
Summary: It's pg 13 for Kyou's endless curses and subtitle sexual terms... wow that was off topic... anyways... theres a new girl in Kyou's highschool,Kaibara High, and nobody is sure what to make of her. There not even sure if she's human!!


The girl with many faces  
  
Kyou sat quietly with the others, stuffing his face with a mouthful of sandwich. The school was buzzing with talk as students wandered around the cafetiria. He took a seat at the table along with Tohru-chan, Hana, Utoani, and that damn rat, "Prince Yuki". A scowl crossed his face as he thought of the name, and in a rash attempt to hide this he began stuffing his face with more sandwich. He was already in a bad mood, though he did not know why. But whatever the reason, he did not want to argue with that rat today.  
  
Tohru was smiling as always, cheerfully talking to her friends about something. "Look, over there! It's prince Yuki!!!!!" Three positivly gleeful girls scrambled over to the table, and Kyou did not know which was more annoying, having three annoying brats screaming at the top of their heads, or the fact that they were screaming about the one person he hated most in the world, his cousin. "We love you Yuki!!!!!!!!" They said in union, scrambling ever faster to get to his table and squirm there way into the seat next to him. Kyou put his hand on his head. A grim frown crossing his face. DAMN HIM. He thought miserably. He looked up at them to discover that they had stopped in there tracks. What the hell? He wondered allowed. And discovered a rather odd looking girl walking passed them. She staired ahead, not bothering to glance their way, and walking up to an empty table, slide into her seat, her face as grim as his, if not, grimmer. Where were her friends? He thought.  
  
The others had turned around and continued with their own conversations. "well, that was quick ." Yuki said in that annoyingly calm way of his. He also let out a sigh that further infuriated Kyou. He looked back at the "Prince Yuki" fan club, and noticed that they were all huddling in a corner, giggling and talking about the girl in loud voices. He looked over at the girl, but he couldn't tell if she had heard, as she was still wearing that frown on her face and had only now started tearing off bites of her sandwich. His eyes widened a little. She would not look at anyone.  
  
"I've heard of that girl, she's new here," one of the girls from the Prince Yuki fan club stated. "Oh yeah? Know her name?" Said another." Kyou turned around and began to listen. "Nah, but who cares. She's a real weirdo. Did you see what she was wearing? I mean... come on... it looked like she didn't care about anything! What a moron." " Well, as long as she stays away from us, I've got no problem with her." They all laughed at this. Kyou turned around again, and took a look at the girl. If it were possible, he could see her grimace even more.  
  
Kyou couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't know why, but for some reason, this angered him greatly. He left his seat and started walking towards the girl. "Kyou- kun? where are you going?" Asked Tohru politely. It seemed as though he was not the only one who had noticed the strange girl. Hana was looking at her too. But she did not speak. "Maybe he's gone and lost it," Utoani said, with a grin on her face. He turned his back on the new girl, and stared angrily at Utoani. "You shut it!" Kyou shouted. His eyes were becoming narrow slits as he walked toward the girl. When he reached her table, he slammed his hands down on the table, and only then did she notice him, and finally, she looked up.  
  
His eyes widened as he stared at her. She was really kind of pretty. There were bags under her eyes, and behind her ears he saw a mane of unkempt wavy black hair, which fell a few inches below his shoulders. He was Rather surprised, she did not look normal at all, it was hard to describe, but he found that he was staring at her, and though he could not help it, he was sort of surprised to find that she was staring back.  
  
"Yes?" She asked him. He was taken aback by her abruptness. She was not normal at all, and he couldn't find a single word to describe her. Not one. "Why are you here?" She asked him. "Hi. I'm Kyou. Whats your name?" She seemed half interested in what he said, but not at all interested in the fact that he didn't answer her question. "My name? My name is Asuka. Your names kyou? Whats your last name? "Last name's Sohma.ever heard of Yuki? We're brothers." Kyou said. I've got to stop babbling. Why am I even HERE anyway? "Nope, never heard of him." Asuka stated. She was still eyeing him carefully. But she looked different as she did. Again he could not understand it, but she did not look as dangerous or grim. She looked calmer, as though she was no longer attempting to threaten him. He stared at Prince Yuki's fan club, but they were staring at him and Tohru, but when they had found him staring at them, they turned away and began giggling quietly, and started talking and whispering to one another.  
  
"I don't see why you pay them any mind." Asuka said. He turned around violently. "Hey! Whats that supposed to mean? Who said I paid them any mind anyway?" "well you were staring at them," Asuka said, shrugging. "They were just bugging me alright!" Kyou said. Asuka just stared at him, looking as though a new realization had just dawned on her. She began to look down at her half-eaten sandwich. "Would you like to come sit with us?" Kyou asked, wondering what she would say next. "Would your friends mind?" Asuka asked. "They better not," Kyou mumbled. "Alright." She said, and picked up her things, walking to her right, to the table next to her.  
  
"Who've you got with you Kyou?" Utoani asked tauntingly. "This isn't very like you Kyou Kyou!" "Whats your name?" Tohru asked Asuka cheerfully, still smiling. "My names Asuka. But I don't know who any of you are." "I'm Tohru, and this is Hana, Utoani, Yuki, and I see you've already met Kyou-kun." "So your Yuki." Asuka said. "Why does it seem like you know me?" Yuki asked. "Well, those girls were screaming "Prince Yuki as I walked by. It was kind of hard to miss." Asuka said. "Hm, interesting." Hana said. Asuka smiled, as if she understood. Kyou was watching all of this, having no idea of what to say.  
  
"Hana, you haven't said anything for a while. Is something on your mind?" Tohru said. "No, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit under the weather, thats all." Hana said. "Maybe you should rest, then!" Tohru said. "No, I'll be alright Tohru, don't worry." Hana said. The bell rang, and everybody got up and began to walk back to class. Kyou followed, looking back as Asuka lagged behind, looking extremely tired. "Bye Asuka!" Utoani said. "Bye Asuka!" was shouted three more times. Kyou just stared at her until she was out of site.  
  
"Strange." Hana said as she walked with Utoani. "Whats strange?" Utoani asked as they walked a little faster to class. "Asuka's Denpa. It's unlike all other humans." Hana said. "So, what do you mean? Is she a demon or something?" Utoani asked. "No, her's is just different in some odd way. It's like I can hardly read it at all." Hana said. "Hm." Utoani said as they walked into class when the bell rang. 


End file.
